


Chapter Black

by Omnifiasco



Series: With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Bombing, Detectives, F/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of drugs, Percabeth centric, Percabeth romance with a little bit of other ships on the side, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Women of power, Wrecking havoc, anti government organization, characters will die ngl, im bad at tagging, killing billionaires, men in suits, protest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnifiasco/pseuds/Omnifiasco
Summary: [ Percabeth Mafia AU ]In which government and fascism along with the ruling class controls every part of the country, and nobody dares to defy them except the Mafia Organization Chapter Black, a group of high influence skilled in their own fields of play. How'd it end up like that?It starts with a murder.OrAnnabeth rules the business world. Jason is a famous Politician. Piper is a Human rights activist Lawyer. Leo is a World Class engineer. Frank controls the World Bank and Hazel is an Environmental Activist.As for Percy?Well...he's a stone cold killer.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: With Love, From Different Worlds: A Series of Percabeth AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730239
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Annabeth's Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again. I'll probably update this weekly if I had the chance, but for most part the plot is already thought off and waiting to be written. 
> 
> Give me a writing prompt anytime, and subscribe or see my other percabeth stories.

_To you,_

_These coming years found me in places I wasn't prepared for. The government has been in conflict with itself lately, and movements in all directions are in place, waiting for us to strike back. We are the trigger for an upcoming war, so know which place do you wish to sacrifice yourself to. Different chapters of different states have been eyeing us knowing we have the heaviest influence and the proper opposition. With that in mind, we welcome you to **Chapter Black**. There is no guarantee, nor peace: only a mission. I hope you always find a way to serve the people, as we did. _

_Pro Populum. Semper. Infinitum._

_With Love, Percy._

  
  
  
  
  
_________________________

" _Mr. Jackson?_ " 

Mr. Jackson appeared on the hotel doorway with a sly smirk plastered on his face, matched by the devilish looking black suit and red undershirt and a glittering gold wristwatch. His aura, as usual, held a charm that was unmatched by the people in the room, and in his hand, lies a gold plated invitation, because he- like everyone in the room- was to say, of heavy influence. 

Percy, charming as he is, has mastered the art of holding his head up high, along with side eyeing and looking down on everyone who dares defy him. 

He held out his hand and gave the car keys to the attendee, and with one quick movement, leaned down with a grin, eyeing every single person in the room whose dress was too gold, shoes too shiny, and necklaces too heavy on jewelries. "I seem to be the most good looking among them. God, their hairs are going bald."

The butler, a twenty-ish something old man, agreed.

"Anyway, I'll give the pay to you later. Just let me survive the heavy perfume of this hall." 

And with that, he moved south towards a hallway full of murals and artworks, and columns so high and detailed. It was too light for Mr. Jackson- he prepares dark colored themes, and empty halls, and brown carpets along with a silk bed, preferably with the woman who haunts him in his dream every night. 

There were sculptures here and there, and ceilings were carved in grotesque. A classical piece played lowly in the background, Nocturne op. 9 no.2 by Frederic Chopin, a very lovely piece that calms his nerves in a way. 

He moved to the center hall, which was a high dome filled with paintings in translucent ceiling, and a gigantic chandelier that hangs in the middle. Seats were aligned in circles, with the tables being the color of blood and gold. The pianist was working his way at the top, accompanied by a small ensemble, and among the workers are the servers dressed in gold vests and a small top hat. There were small smiles without glinting eyes, and a few, Percy realizes, have acknowledged the fact that this night will be much of an overkill. Mr. Hudson had deemed it the best of the best hotels in the whole country. 

Somehow seeing these billionaires with their fancy clothings makes him mad. But for the Chapter, it's a small risk to pay for salvation. 

It had always been about the Chapter. 

"God I'm feeling great." Percy smirked, mostly talking to himself. He stopped once to look at his hand, examining each small unobservable scar, fisting his palm and looking at the million dollar diamond ring carved with the words: 

" _Pro populum. Semper. Infinitum."_

Once they saw his advancing form, more and more people gathered, their smiling facade meant to overwhelm someone, but for Percy, it was a sight that he's been accustomed of.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Jackson." A man approached him whom he recognized as Wellington Farr, the owner of one of the world's largest meat industries, and whose farmers have multiple counts of allegations against him exploiting public lands. He was a news in 2018, two years ago, until recently when everything starts turning on his side. 

Percy's hands gripped his'. "To you as well, Mr. Farr. It's lovely seeing you tonight. You look great."

The man clapped his back, which would have hurt him if he wasn't ripped from all his workouts. The man had a small laugh from his comment, and to Percy, it was a laugh like one of those pigs- snorting. 

"Ahh, don't fool me boy. I have been bald for fifteen years and I still get that comment." He laughed. "There's nothing lovely in seeing these riches in display, eh?"

Percy remembered he was a human too. But then again, everyone is, until people began to see what nasty things in private. 

"Everything is absolutely lovely." Percy assured."Although, there are quite a lot of glitters tonight, don't you think?" 

He laughed humorless. A lesson he learned: Humor them in their own language. 

"Hmm, yes. Indeed, indeed." The guy beamed. Before he could say anything, three men had approached Percy, probably wondering what they were talking about. These were men in their forty's mostly, proud billionaires, probably wondering what a twenty five year old guy was doing in these halls. Then again, it was his first time to step on the halls of billionaires. Before that, he was unknown, and suddenly, a year later, he was there. 

In the spotlight. In business. In showbiz. Every little thing speaks PERCY JACKSON in it. 

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Famous," One guy held a champagne in his hand. 

Percy didn't like his tone of words, but then again, it was always too easy to put them in their places. The only thing he had to do was play alongside them, for a bit and pretend to be a sheep, until lunging at them like a lion and cutting their throat one by one. 

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Lebreur." He smiled, hoping it passes off as innocent. 

Lebreur as in the owner of the famous clothing company, which for the record, has deemed as the lowest tax giver during 2019s statistics, who has killed more animals for printing, and another employee exploiter in the making.

"How does it feel to be a billionaire?" Another man in a suit asked. The man, or the owner of Space Int asked. 

"Like people eyeing you behind your back." Percy said nonchalantly. 

They agreed. "You'll get used to that thinking. Remember, strategy and work force. If you can't strive, charm your way to the top."

"I agree with Sullivan here," Mr. Farr spoke, drinking a glass of wine. "Great champagne by the way."

One of the guys, the one dressed in a very dark suit, exclaims. "It's a classic. 1955 Pinot noir, Chardonne de vin dela Bordeaux, France. Worth the million dollars for this babe."

"I'll even give them ten mils." One of them said. 

"Absolutely," Percy managed to take a sip. "Take my car for a pinot noir." 

It was meant to be sarcastic. But then again, they laughed as if it wasn't. 

They have talked about their expensive things for a while, urging Percy to buy and invest his things in million dollars, saying that it wouldn't be worth much, just a string like giving off a helicopter or some fancy 1965 vintage upgraded cars they really liked. 

The rest of the tables are filled up, an approximate two hundred people, with the guests' spouses and affairs (which was a common thing) roaming along these high profiles with their hundred thousand dollar suits and shoes. 

He had a glimpse of golden hair pass before him, but he was too preoccupied with a lot of people to notice. Everyone around this room, from Mr. Farr to Mr. Lebreur. To Mr. Zhou and Wertheimers, looks like a fool to Percy.

Except one. 

Another man approached him after the gathering. Mr. Christopher Hammock, a famous politician and business insider, and currently one of the highest in stock traders in the market, following his co owned signature "Infinitum" which sold billions of fashion related designs just the year. 

And in his side walks what would have been Mrs. Hammock, but legal reasons have stated that she would rather be given her former surname.

Ms. Chase. Miss Annabeth Chase. 

Mr. Hammock was one thing, and Miss Annabeth Chase was another. 

How could he describe her? She was perfect. 

She's twenty six years old. One of the most successful business women in the world, a renowned artist and architect, the owner of the new york city skyline, and had been married for a year in a man of his forty's. 

Her eyes a startling gray. Her curls are perfect. Her lips are red and inviting, and her dress matches Percy's- a red gown that hugged her curves and showed her legs, along with a black velvet gloves that looked absolutely stunning. She had one golden jewelry dangling from her neck- the same shade of gold as his. 

"Mr. Jackson." 

Somehow seeing her made him forget how to breathe. 

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Hammock." Percy greeted, side eyeing Annabeth, who looks at him expectantly. "And to you, Ms. Chase." 

Percy kissed her hand as a form of greeting, looking up at her and winking. Annabeth Chase' expression was hard to decipher. 

Mr. Hammock cleared his throat. "I was thinking that I'd want you to go to my office tomorrow and talk about our investment. You want to know the way around it for the share right?" 

"Definitely." Percy smiled. "I could do around 9. I'll email you to check on my secretary."

"That's alright, that's alright." The man replied. "Have you gotten a good drink, Percy? I need to try that 1967s." 

"The Pinot noir was nice." 

Annabeth had cleared her throat, eyeing Hammock. "You can't drink too much."

"Oh, yes." Hammock looks up. "I have a late night meeting today. I'll call in the driver for you later dear."

"No need. I have a driver on my own." 

"Maybe just a pinch. I'll get to you later." 

Percy watched both of them interact, looking at the couple's fight. He must admit that brought a discomfort on him at once, but Percy was used to the feeling. When Mr. Hammock took the flight of stairs to the small bar, Percy have looked at Ms. Chase to see her looking in his direction the same way. 

"Ms. Chase. Would you like to dance?" Percy cleared his throat. 

"Sorry for my husband." She explained. "He's not very well off entirely." 

"Understandable." Percy nodded, looking at the people in different directions. Annabeth Chase had linked her arms on him, walking at the rather remote area of dancing across the tables. The lights were dimming a little, and another classical piece had been taken into play. 

Percy positioned himself in front of Ms. Chase, who obliged. 

"Is it Debussy?" Annabeth asked.

"Claire De Lune." Percy hummed, pulling her closer to him. 

He didn't expect much, and he knew he shouldn't seeing as some people were looking at them, but then again some were dancing to their heart's content. It was nice to be with her like this, but he knew there was nothing more in the surface. This is Annabeth Chase, his dream, in his arms. 

She's married. 

They swayed for what seemed like eternity, but for Percy it was never too long to be with her. He could wait. He could keep waiting and waiting. Annabeth swayed to the piece gracefully, looking at Percy with professionalism, with dignity, with a hint of playful smile. 

"Are you really going to get your driver?" He whispered.

"Yes. You." Annabeth's gaze was fixed on him. 

"Sounds nice." 

"The song's ending, Mr. Jackson." She hummed under her breath. "Just hold me close. Please." 

It didn't take another minute for them to pull away, going back to their seats and looking at people who accompany them. Annabeth didn't look at him twice.

Suddenly, Clair de Lune finds him a little more empty and sad, but it was best to be this way. 

Percy wasn't convinced. 

  
  
  
  


It was midnight when they got in his car. He had tipped a gorgeous amount of money to the butler who escorted Annabeth towards him in the small secluded parking lot near the hotel. The car was tinted fully, which was safe, and they had waited for what seemed like hours before getting out and driving into his unit. He took off his coat and let her wear it, leaving him with the dress shirt that matches her long gown. 

"Have you gotten it, Jackson?" Annabeth asked. 

Percy grinned, showing some documents in his hand, along with a small customized recorder. "All in there." 

It was easy to fool billionaires, is the thing. All he had to do was to charm his way into thinking some of them were friends, and with a little bit information, he could unlock another learning here and there to be discussed by Chapter Black.

Their Chapter. 

It would have been funny if Percy had told someone that he's in a mafia against billionaires, and he's been deemed as a stone cold killer amongst these, mainly the getaway or the bait during missions. If he said these to anyone, no one would believe him seeing as he was also at the upper one percent. 

But all of these? It was a lie. The ruling class had been sovereign for so long, and it had impacted the way of living of the people. America had long treated the blacks as lowlifes, the fascists are out in the government, the billionaires have been in the highest safest seat among everyone, and people on the streets are rallying against them. 

Chapter Black was an initiative they'd discovered years ago, a mafia that aims to dictate the runs of the classes, to let go of fascists patriarchal leaders of society. Some of the most influential people have been in their resistance, and how they've gotten Percy? It was a rather long story. 

He was never a billionaire, much less a millionaire. But his training before as a killer had secured him a place in the Chapter. 

"You didn't kill the guard, did you?" Annabeth had asked. 

"I don't kill innocent people." Percy muttered. 

Annabeth was quick to swipe the screen on the tesla, redirecting them on their interface, a big logo of the Chapter gleaming. She updated, speaking for a few minutes, probably to another member of the chapter. 

Once she was done, she smiled at him and pulled him down, pulling his lips to hers and closing the gap between. She kissed him slowly, knowing she had all the time in the world, while Percy looked like a very lost puppy, who had gotten the first chance to see a present. 

She laughed, pulling back and fixing Percy's gold colored tie. "I want you, Percy."

Percy looked at the golden ring on her hand. "So when are you going to break up with your husband?" 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I can't. Not now at least. In the future, definitely." 

"Feisty are you, Chase?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"You know you're the only one in my life." She was quick to answer, looking at his lips. 

Percy pulled away, earning Annabeth a groan. "I do get jealous from time to time. Might let me do you in front of him." 

Annabeth fingered his collar, brushing away the small trail of blood. "Gladly. But don't you think that's a little mean?" 

"Sue me, I have no morals at all."

Annabeth laughed. "I'll tell you what…"

She leaned and whispered on Percy, who smiled, taking the offer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn't long until their clothes were sprawled on the floor, along with the small amount of extras that Annabeth carried out. Percy missed this scene a lot. Only he and Annabeth and their full attention towards each other.

He was lying on top of her, kissing her hard and pulling the last remaining garments out of the way, leaving trails here and there. Annabeth likes getting hickeys on her neck and the small spot behind her ear, so Percy was gladly doing, or trying it, hearing Annabeth moan his name like there's no tomorrow. 

It wasn't like they haven't done this before, because they have, quite a lot actually ever since they were younger. For Percy, it wasn't enough, so having to place a mark on Annabeth, which was rare, made him all sorts of happy. She knew he won't let her go out without placing five or up, and it doesn't look like she cares at this point. 

Her marriage was staged, but she didn't mind because she'd baited one of the biggest company owners and the top 5 wealthiest men on earth, and that said man had all sorts of affairs and tenfold of children from different women. They were never close to begin with and only come up on each other for formalities and because itz a good business news, but other than having to live in the same house, Annabeth was okay with it. 

Percy was okay too, because he was assured they never even had a slight physical contact with each other, and for that man to prey on Annabeth...his eyes were dimming just by thinking of it. He wouldn't know what to do. 

"Hmmmm Percy," Annabeth moaned. "Stop thinking and fuck me hard already." 

He teased her first before doing so, using his mouth to suck on her nipples as if it was his last meal, putting a trail into her wetness and playing. It wasn't long until she was pulling him up and positioning herself, kissing him harder and harder. 

"Percy hmmm…" It was getting a lot better until...

"We don't have a condom." Percy cursed slightly. 

"That's…" Annabeth was still kissing him. "Please just…I need you now. I'll take the pills after." 

Percy kissed her again, battling with her tongue this time. "Are you sure? Is it okay if I…" 

"God Percy we haven't done this since a month ago please just-"

It wasn't long until he was inside, thrusting into her harder and harder and finding their own pace. Annabeth didn't stop kissing him again and again, until she was panting even harder than him. Percy kisses her, alternately putting hickeys in her neck like she wanted, leaving her cheeks flushed while he continued doing her. 

"Chase," Percy started. "I'm going to…" 

She nodded. 

And it was one of those beautiful moments that Percy wants to keep forever, her below him, her eyes pleading. He came inside just as she did, and for a moment, nothing else matters but them. Annabeth kept hugging him tightly, enjoying the small moments they could have with each other. 

"Percy, that was amazing." She looked at him with a smile that reached her eyes. "Now promise me you'll be my butler once in a week because I'll never be done with you, Jackson." 

He was supposed to be Mr. Hammock's friend, a trusted acquaintance when it comes to business and business alone. But here he was, in a fancy loft overlooking the New York Skyline. Annabeth had bought him a huge amount of everything, along with the cars he wanted. Percy knew he was being spoiled, but it wasn't like he had a say to anything she wanted, at least that's what she said. How she transferred all of it to his account, no one knows. But Annabeth has a high influence among the people surrounding her, and like the absolute queen that she is, could sooner or later take everyone and wrap them around her fingers. 

"You're definitely spoiling me." 

He grew up in a rather dull environment before, and best be not think about it, a little harsh. But he liked his new name- no more Perseus. Only Percy. Percy, the playboy billionaire. Percy- who had to charm his way to the top constantly, and with the help of the Chapter, be one of the most influential people living on earth. 

"Of course. I love you." Annabeth was quick to answer, cuddling him. 

It wasn't hard to have a mastermind girlfriend- one who knew the gears to almost every political and economical factor. In fact, Annabeth had been mentoring him about the insides of the one percent. 

Chapter Black has insisted he knew a thing or two about it before deeming him their killer. 

Somehow that was all he thought about as she looked at him, examining his face, looking closely and memorizing every detail. He didn't know when they started, definitely years ago when they were new recruits, but their sex has been great and they just...hit on, like that. Like a perfect fit puzzle. 

Percy found himself burying his lips on her neck once more.

"Baby," Annabeth groaned. 

"I literally just killed a guy." Percy pointed out. 

"He deserved it, alright?" Annabeth kissed him. "Wyatts has been in my way ever since. Their people are protesting in the streets, overworked and underpaid. He has killed fifteen people in suspected graft. He started that high rise building that formed a debate and ended a good percent of forestry. I know you always feel guilty about it, but it's better that way." 

Percy was about to speak up. 

"Shhh," Annabeth laid her finger on his lips. "All taken care of. Everything, from the slightest bit of dirt in the floor, to that small drop of blood in your suit." 

"What about the…"

"I'm the best, Mr. Jackson" Annabeth smirked. "Their business is in good hands. If it wasn't, I can always shut them out." 

" _Pro populum_." 

" _Semper. Infinitum_."

Annabeth was right. He had killed some of the highest classified men, and somehow got away with all of them. Even ones he thought he wouldn't getaway with. But Annabeth, true to her words, had pulled him through all of it. All he had to do was put the knife in. 

"We'll have Chapter Black discuss this next week." She murmured. "Right now, I want your full attention to me." 

Percy smiled. "Annabeth Chase, co owner of a multi billion dollar company with hundred thousand employees, always in the spotlight of business and entertainment, who had guys kissing the floor she walks on, wants _my_ attention?" 

She smiled. "Only yours. God, I miss you." 

"Hmm, tell that to your husband." Percy held her tighter. 

"The future one?" 

"You're such a flirt." 

She rolled her eyes, putting her hands on his bare neck. "It's not flirting if it's a fact, stupid. Do you want to marry me or what?" 

They laughed, holding each other close until early sunrise. Percy had wanted this, only this scene, every day for his entire life. But alas, like all stories, not all things last forever. 

If it wasn't for the goal, their mission, he would have lost sight along the way but Annabeth was always there for him through all of it. The world was turning into havoc, there were protests here and there. There were movements from every direction in every state, waiting to pounce and watching their every move. And with one quick move, Chapter Black will be the trigger that starts a war. 

The government knew about it. Chapter Black: An anti government Mafia organization who has heavy influence. Everyone knew their name, but that was all the information they had. No one knows that Black has been well inside the government and business for years. 

The past five years had called on numerous amounts of murder of high profiles, bombing, street and nation-wide protests, and the declining state of political parties, and with that, the federation and state alike had been strict ever since. 

But they weren't going to stop- not until the workers are paid, the people of color mattered, the environment secured and the government free of corrupt charges. 

Percy knew that was only a dream. But it was a start now. 

Funny, the billionaires didn't seem to find most of it. 

"The world's ending," He continues later on. 

"And here we are, in our fancy apartment, looking at my skyline." Annabeth nodded. 

The silence was interrupted by a phone call, and Annabeth sat up and held it on the nightstand, muttering about how early it was and how stupid it is to call at this hour. Percy smiled as her bare back showed against his side, wondering how lucky he could be to have a view like this. 

Annabeth Chase, what a woman. 

The iphone rang for the second time, and the phone vibrated. 

"Hello?" 

There are murmurs at both ends of the line, but Percy took his time looking at the skyline, putting on a shower cloth and stretching up. He figured a cup of coffee will do both of them in the morning, and after that, maybe a few more rounds and have their desired picnic in Montauk like she asked for. He knew he didn't need fancy things to please her. For Annabeth, Percy was enough. 

"Percy…" Annabeth stood on the hallway of the kitchen, looking as dejected as ever. 

"Is everything alright?" He followed, looking up at her. 

"Levesque is dead." 

  
  
  



	2. A Tribute to Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, Ive been brainstorming for quite a long time to get a plot that wouldn't bore anyone so there you go!!

" _Any suspicious activities from your tenant, sir?_ "

A police asked, inspecting the clear sight of blood on the floor board, the glass windows and the cream colored walls. 

The man, a fifty years old widow have made no sound, remembering if he had seen people linger here and there. "I doubt…she was with Frank Zhang a few days ago, yes, but other than that, dear Hazel usually walks in at midnight at the very least. I had no clue."

"Frank Zhang," The inspector noted. "And what is her relationship with this Frank-"

Another police had cut him off. "Frank Zhang you say? Isn't he a supervisor of the World Bank?" 

The inspector inhaled. "That Frank Zhang?"

"I'm pretty positive." The police clenched his jaw, looking at the mess in place. The cameras were all jammed, as if it was planned clearly up to the slightest bit, and footmarks or even the slightest bit of hair and other necessary evidence where given by. The police looked back and forth at his trainee and the tenantz and with one quick motion, closed his inspection notes. "Very well then. Simmons, put a picture of Frank Zhang immediately. Mr. McConnell, is this him?"

The landlord nodded. "Yes, positive. He usually drops her off at night sometimes. He'll say hi to me and give me food and everything. He's a nice kid."

The higher looked at his trainee. "What can you say to this?" 

"Still suspicious."

Chief Inspector Donnoham agreed. "I do hate the world bank. But if anything, it does seem quite suspicious. Hazel was an environmental activist...you put two and two, it seems fair."

"Hmm," The trainee agreed. "Don't you think the supervisor of world bank would stoop so low as to hooking up with the woman? I wouldnt think he'd also have a Benelli MP90. Fresh from Italy, mind you." 

And by that they both knew what they meant. He didn't mean it in that way, but rather, in a much more complicated way of the system. The one people were protesting against in the streets. 

"Watch what you're saying, kid." The chief grunted. "You're looking at one of 'em." 

"Sorry." But there were no regrets in his voice. 

"That'll be all Mr. McConnell, if we have anything to say we'll contact you." The inspector looked at the mess of the other room, along with the dead body lying on the floor. "Put Zhang in the list. McConell a witness."

"Yes, sir."

The inspector had grabbed one of the glass cups from the cupboard along with remains of food in the bin. There were no signs at all, as if Hazel had not let one human step in on her doorstep. If it was true that Frank Zhang had been here several days ago, there must be some evidences…

"Chief, we've found something!"

Suddenly there were shouting and calling here and there. One of the guys probably found some valuable information, or anything at all so as to not let their day be wasted by a crime. Before he knew it he was walking into place as two specialists gather around him. "What?"

There were two folders in the stack of papers, and in a neat handwriting the words "Chapter Black" was taken clearly.

One of the guys gulped. "Isn't that…"

The chief nodded. 

"But...these files...it had said that Hazel Levesque was one of them. It also includes random places, coordinates i think, and some..."

"We'll see this placed in custody. One of the files will be given to Detective Wilson."

Another inspector had turned to their conversation as the chief was led to a secured area near the bedroom. "Not only that chief…the trail of blood doesn't stop there."

The chief would have regarded this as his lucky day, seeing as he was being paid so high doing bare minimum work, but then again, he wished he have not seen any clue, because the game has gotten so complicated. Within five careful steps they have made it into her bedroom and where bare colored walls should be, were blood trails with words written in careful handwriting.

_Pro populum. Semper. Infinitum_

  
  
  
  


________________________________

  
  
  
  


“W-what?” Percy’s cup of coffee lays on the floor, charred of broken glasses everywhere as Annabeth delivered the news. “A…Annabeth?”

She wouldn’t look at him. Annabeth was also on the verge of breaking down, but she had to keep it together for his sake. She knew how important Hazel was to Percy, almost recognizing her as his sister. Although it was true that they’ve been together for several times from the Black, she weren’t attached to her, not at most, but she definitely considered her as a friend.

“Percy-“

“What happened? Why did-“ Before Percy got the chance to finish the question, she was hugging him, pulling him closer to her. 

“Gunshot.” 

Before anything, he was sobbing. Annabeth knew he wasn’t afraid to look vulnerable when he’s with her, after all, they’ve been through a lot before, but seeing Percy cry silently made her weak to her knees. Hazel was a member of the Black since years ago, just a few months after Percy, and had pledged full support of their movement without failing to uphold it once. She wished she had known her more, but because of business, and their promise to not linger on personal life (which includes her relationship with Percy being solely private), never did she got the chance. 

"We need to go. I'll get Travis." Annabeth kissed a small fringe of his hair before getting out of the room to call her nearest driver, Travis, to assist them into their headquarter. 

She remembered having to call her husband, but not before pulling out a black dress shirt for Percy and a dress she's kept in his unit. 

"Darling?" The other line spoke. 

"Hello, Christopher. I wouldn't make it today, some business. I'll see you in a week." Annabeth cleared her throat, eyeing the dress she'll have to wear. There was a hint of professionalism on her voice, and she knew her husband had too. 

"Can you call Mr. Jackson for me? My secretary said he wasn't replying. He promised to get to me this morning." 

Annabeth cursed silently, biting her lip. "I remember fondly how he said he'll have to cancel it when you guys were having a drink? Have you forgotten?" 

There was a pause in the line, and some muffled voice, and if Annabeth was to guess it would be one of his women standing next to him. "I guess. I'll see you in a week."

"Alright." 

She hang up. 

Not even ten minutes later, Travis was by their door step, looking like her own butler, with his coat and jeans and stacks of keys in display. She knew one of the keys well enough, having given him one of the luxurious car and a fancy house as a promise of loyalty and he had been unwavering since. In the car, Percy couldn't look at her, only ever glancing at her direction once, twice, then his eyes fading to the busy streets of New York. 

She pulled out a concealer from her bag. "Hold still, Jackson."

For what it's worth, Percy have had this too many time. Shee could see a hint of his smile, whispering. "You still care about them looking at my hickeys?"

She rolled her eyes. "What I do know is that we both have it, and from what it looked like last night you were super persistent in sucking me off. You have no rights to complain."

Percy kissed her. It was a good thing a closed panel was in between the driver's side, because as much as she loved getting kissed by him, she wouldn't want it to be awkward to Travis. 

"Keep kissing me and we won't be going anywhere." 

Percy smiled.

It was raining, but several people were scattered, still protesting against things. The picture was getting clearer every day, and their works were on its way. As the mind of the Black it is her obligation to work things confidentially, and so far even so the only one she trusts is Percy. Only Percy. She knew from the start that a war is brewing somwhere, and she'll have to develop a plan to trigger it without letting one single thing slip away from her. 

New York Traffic has gotten to them first. From the window she could see a woman with a big sign "Stop Police Brutality!" in clear capital letters, and a mob was beginning to protest but only a few police were in sight, actively blocking them out. 

It wasn't enough. As long as the government has the police force, their crime wouldn't be over. It can only go so far. It's Annabeth's job to tip the balance. 

Travis knocked, and she took the time to open it. "Code?" 

"Black." 

He nodded, not saying anything else. 

Not enough information was given to her, and she could only suspect something. Who killed Hazel Levesque...and why? There were a lot of things going on in her mind, but she had to have more information first before anything else. 

From the small screen, she could see another news. 

" _Freud Wyatts, one of New York Skyline's very own, died of heart attack last evening11:45 pm at the La Vinci New York. He was the co-owner of a multi billion dollar company Spacetrades International_..."

"Heart attack?" Percy asked. "I do remember putting a bullet on him." 

Annabeth shrugged, looking smugly. "It says there, heart attack. So it's a heart attack."

"You're a good one, Chase.

"And by that you mean, the _best_." Annabeth placed her hand on his hip, kissing his cheek. "Told you I got it covered."

"But his son--" 

"Can no longer work for the company. He was paid well, given millions of dollars, but unfortunately for him, I background checked him, and suffice to say, he's more or like his father. Don't worry, the company is in good hands now," She placed another hand on his neck, carefully covering the violet colored spot. " _And_ another person owes me. More assets."

She knew not everyone could be as loyal to her, but she didn't mind. Annabeth always, always has a plan, and not one of them failed.

They were the last ones in the headquarter, and by headquarter means Annabeth's thirty million dollar modern mansion. It was surrounded by high cultured gray stone and an automated gateway, and at the top of the hill, her mansion from the east wing is on display, along with her own pool deck which Percy usually uses (honestly she did install it for him), and a small baseball field (again, because Percy likes to play sometimes) and basketball court. The grass were greener than usual, so she had to thank Katie for that. Living so near to the city and buildings does make her feel claustrophobic, and she wouldn't mind going here every week or so. 

She have made it their temporary headquarter since the new one is still currently on play, and it had enough room for seven of them, including the guests. She also liked it because of the yellow lights that screams elegance in the house, one that could easily top the best plaza in New York. To be fair, she likes it because it was, after all, her work. 

She was the first to get out of the car, followed by Percy not ten minutes later. Two of the house care takers have gathered to greet her in the lobby. It was hard to maintain a mansion that big when she was all by herself for years, but some people volunteered and she did promise way above average pay and a signed agreement that makes them regular. 

Frank Zhang and Jason Grace was already in the lobby, talking sullenly in hushed voices. At the very center of the dome hall lies the fountain she designed along with the miniature replica of New York in a glass box. Music were playing lowly, although this time she couldn't decipher what it was, but it was fancy.

When they saw her, they stood up immediately from the off white colored sofa set, holding their champagne in one hand. 

Frank was dressed in a dark gray suit very much like Jason's. 

"Ms. Chase." Jason Grace cleared his throat. 

Ms. Chase looked up at his demeanor. He seems a lot calmer than Frank, who looks like he's about to break down into bits. 

"Mr. Grace." Annabeth nodded in regards, pulling her attention out of Grace and into Zhang. "Tell me what happened." 

Frank wasn't very clear on speaking, but he did said some important information here and there, and judging by the tone of his voice, he's in complete warshock. His hands fidget the cup end of his glass, and his breathing wasn't as stable. 

Annabeth understood. "I'll call in McLean to assist you, Zhang. I'll also have my unit gather more information in this one privately. Surely there are surveillance cameras attached in the city. We'll figure this out."

"It's not…I don't understand who could ever do it. Hazel was so nice." Frank was on the verge of tears. In his other hand, he held a small bottle of what seemed to be his medicine. 

Annabeth noticed. "What's in the medicine?" 

Frank Zhang held out the bottle. "Ibuprofen for my headaches." 

Annabeth nodded. 

"I was there last night." Frank confirmed. "I'm certain. If only I had stayed longer...m-maybe i'll see who it was."

Before she could say anything, Jason Grace looked at her as if signalling. She let Frank go on for a few more minutes, before dismissing him and saying she'll see him in their meeting hall. 

It wasn't until some minutes later that she was finally alone with Jason Grace. "Speak up."

"Chase, it's not only that." Jason stated. "Two files were recovered. Some of our confidential assets in Black has been opened. There's no way yet into knowing it's us, but if anything…"

"Only the seven of us holds that information." 

"You're right." 

"Are you saying there's a spy?" Annabeth looked at the empty hall, carefullt crafting her words before anyone else could hear. 

"I'm saying that it's a possibility. There's no way into knowing what happened, not when--" 

"Not when cameras are disabled. Hazel could have been in a situation where she could give it begging for her life?" 

Jason nodded. 

But Jason wasn't right. He couldn't be, because Annabeth has _Hazel's_ information. She had decided to give it to Annabeth before her clash with the Lauvre family when she's been actively fighting about environmental resources. She knew her life was at risk because of the mass protests she'd held in place. 

Would it have been the Lauvre? They were a good source for this crime, but killing was not their primary way of handling things, not when Hazel is hot on their hills. 

But on other hand, If she had said it, Jason might start to suspect her and why Hazel has given her files...still, it was her duty to stop Hazel being blamed, not when she had the capacity to.

"It couldn't be. Hazel's files were locked in my account. She gave it to me before." 

"Why was it there?" 

She knew Jason was becoming more or less suspicious. "There was a clash between her and Lauvre. She wanted it safe. Besides, have you inspected other people?" 

Jason nodded. "Their files were there, complete. Only you and Mr. Jackson is out." 

"Very well. I'll see to it that its in the meeting hall. Along with Hazel's. Jackson will be here any minute." 

Not an hour later, they were gathered in their own meeting hall, a small room with a large rectangular table and fancy bouquets in place. In front was a large smart television set and projectors, and other things you'd normally see in fancy houses. Annabeth, as usual, sits on the end of the table, with Percy on her right side and Jason on the left. Beside Percy was Mclean herself, and there was Leo Valdez, their engineer. And on Jason's side, Frank was sitting glumly. 

" _Breaking: Hazel Levesque, 23, has been shot dead at her apartment at downtown New York last night, December 14. Hazel was known as an influencer and an environmental activists actively partaking in many protests and being presidents of organization such as Rise America, Free the Forest, and United Alliances of Color. Several protests were made and a group of hundreds of people have paid tribute to her as her part in Chapter Black has unfolded…_ "

There was silence, and then everyone was asking questions and looking at Frank Zhang, but the guy was too sullen to answer.

"As we all know, Code Black is still in position. As long as there's no clear vision as to who killed Hazel, we might assume no one is safe between us. Which leads to the other problem…" Annabeth started. 

"What problem?" Leo Valdez questioned. Mr. Valdez is currently a member of the Black, and although they have been multiplying since, the seven along has been the main foundation of resistance in the Chapter. Leo Valdez as a world class engineer has easily proven worth in having a part of it. 

"Two of the files were extracted from Hazel, but her files were with me so it couldn't have been her. All of our files are with us, so it might have been a set-up. Even so, we still need to see whats in it. There's a spy in this room." Annabeth said boldly. 

It was the only possible choice. Annabeth knew something is up. Even so, there could also be the slightest possibilty that someone has mistreated a member, or even worse blackmailed someone into getting the information, because there is no way in hell would people have what seemed to be an exact replica of the small book. Only a slim chance of someone getting the information is given too, but not impossible.

"It must be Mr. Valdez," Frank finally spoke up. "Your company wants the legality of the lands Hazel was fighting for. Mr. Wright have asked me for credit in the bank, there's a connection." 

Leo clenched his jaw. "And what Mr. Wright thinks is not my business, Zhang. It's not my fault I work at a high end company looking for blood. I know I'm the vice president, but everything he does out of reach is not mine to look into. Besides, you would have defunded us." 

Frank inhaled. "I would have done it a long time ago."

"You're not thinking clearly." Leo muttered. "I wouldn't sell out Hazel, or the Black. Besides, there's always the Lauvre, the Watsons, and other families she's had feud with."

Before Frank Zhang could say anything, Mclean has gathered everyone's attention. 

"I'll be Lawyering for Frank if everyone doesn't mind. I've also looked up the files and…" Piper Mclean, the daughter of a millionaire and by far the highest rating Lawyer, spoke up. "It's a clean murder. There were no traces of evidence. It's definitely staged." 

Percy had looked at Annabeth, and back at Piper Mclean, who was already looking at him. "What are you trying to say, Ms. McLean?"

Piper cleared her throat. "All I'm saying is that if anything, the guy's a great assassin. And there's definitely someone backing them up."

Jason seemed as if he's considering it.

At that time, Annabeth's blood was beginning to boil. There was no way she would sell out the Black, not when her and Percy's life are at stake. She didn't like the tone of McLean and the slight approvement of Grace, because she damn knew they were speaking about her and Percy. On her right, she can see Percy clench his jaw along with a bit of rage in his eyes. 

It was unfair that McLean has a point, and she's the only one in the room least suspicious. "Enough about suspicions. We made a pact. This must be what the killer wants us to do." 

"We have the rights to be suspicious, Ms. Chase." Jason stated. 

"For what its worth, everyone is at risk if theyve made the call, so i dont think anyone would willingly do so. My business is at risk, Jason's political stance, Frank's and Leo's position, Piper's an--"

Piper crossed her. "And Percy? Are you at risk, Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked at her, this time, unwavering. Annabeth could sense his unfearful glance, almost letting his anger take control of him. Sure, Percy had suffered from a bit of anger management issues from the past, but he had managed control of it through most. Even so, _his eyes_. It was always his eyes that brings out fear on his prey. It was always condescending. 

He somehow was like that in bed, dominance taking over. But to Annabeth, he have looked at her in softer tone. But the authority was always there. That was exactly why he was put in position ever since by former members of the Black. "I have nothing to gain. And I don't kill innocent people." 

McLean was silent. 

"It wouldn't be Percy. I just know it." Frank had defended him. 

"No one is sure just yet--"

"Forall we know it could be the least suspicious-"

All of them had developed their own set of reasons, and no sooner or later everyone was rather debating back and forth, blaming everyone. Annabeth had tried to stop them, seeing as they're all trying to look past mistakes, and making a mess from suspicions alone. 

No sooner, a gun was being loaded on the hall.

"Enough!" Frank Zhang exhaled, pulling out his gun and shooting the nearest vase he could see, just so everyone could listen. In a moment of panic, Jason was holding his own, carefully trying to tame him, but much to Annabeth's liking, Percy has had enough. 

"Grace," Percy snarled. "Zhang, fucking stop." 

Leo was about to complain, but Percy held his collar and demanded him to sit down. The other guy couldn't speak. Before long, Jason Grace was aiming for the floor. "It could be Zhang, or it could have been you Jackson."

Piper spoke up one more time. "Jackson, aren't you the one who also killed R-"

"It could always be Leo-" Frank was cut off.

"I said enough about suspicion!" Annabeth, who usually had to keep her cool in this, has totally lost it. Her voice echoed in the hall, making Frank, Jason, and Percy stop whatever they were doing. 

Fortunately for her, the phone rang giving a notification she wasn't expecting. She previously received notifs of people gathering in the streets for Hazel, and some had managed to get to Lauvre to throw things as a sign of protests. Hazel was a big spark in the situation, unfortunately, but her life shouldn't be on the line. 

Through years she'd come up with her name known worldwide. Through years shes carefully crafted different organizations. And all through out she has supported the Black. It was a good thing that the media has portrayed Chapter Black as a peaceful organization, not knowing what really lies ahead. But if the news was brought into limelight, just the look in the scene might change everyone's perspective. She couldn't take it. They have to do something. "The other file is in custody, one with detective Wilson. Jason and Percy will retrieve it at midnight. Sit down." 

It was she who only had the authority to tell them what to do. 

"One more thing…"

Disgruntled, the others replied. "What?"

"Nico's back."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks leave a comment or kudos if u want! I really really appreciate it when people comments. Motivates me a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Give a comment or kudos! Much appreciated!


End file.
